


Double Drabble: Sumer Is Icumen In

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from marny_h96: sunflowers and ice cream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Sumer Is Icumen In

When Amelia Pond is ten, she blows sunflower seeds into the air. When she turns around, a man is standing there. He is wearing a greatcoat, which is strange, because it's too warm for that.

The way he looks at her reminds her of the Doctor.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he says. "I'm from Torchwood." He sits down on the grass and looks at her until she sits down next to him. "Do you remember Dr. Ellis?"

Amelia nods. That was the only psychiatrist who'd believed her. And then she'd left, like they all did, gone back to London.

"She showed me your drawings," Captain Harkness said. "I'd like to ask you some questions about them, if you don't mind."

Amelia knows she's supposed to go find her aunt and tell her about this. She knows she's not supposed to tell people she still believes the Doctor will come back. She knows she's supposed to be too old for make-believe friends.

She stays sitting.

"I don't mind," she says.

"That's good," Captain Harness says. "You're a good girl. I'll get you some ice cream when we're finished."

"Okay," Amelia says. She doesn't need the bribe, but she'll take it anyway.


End file.
